A Movie Night Indeed!
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: A Jerlita one-shot, and early for Valentine's Day. Based on my experience.


**Author's Note:**

 **It was late at night and just wanted to write a quick one-shot based off of my own experience. If you like the fluff added into this story, favorite or review! It would mean a lot.**

 **Oh if you haven't seen the movie mentioned in this little one-shot, there are some spoilers…**

 **But On with the Story!**

Yumi nodded. "My parents told me I just have to clean the house before they get back, and Hiroki is camping with his friends." A group of three walked out of the school gates. "I was thinking of a movie night…?"

"That sounds really fun!" Odd hollered. "What type of movie are we going to watch?"

"Hopefully something funny." Ulrich suggested. "But we should probably wait on Jeremie and Aelita."

She stopped walking and pondered for a moment, maybe thinking, or maybe just zoning out because the leaves on the trees fell onto her boots, covering the black with something else, like orange and red wanted in on the conversation.

She shook out of it. Ulrich and Odd were getting a little worried for her. It seemed as if she actually _was_ zoning out.

But after that, Yumi smirked at the two boys. "I have a plan… why don't we set this up so that Jeremie and Aelita end up closer together?" She suddenly brought it up. Though it would be a good time to get the two together, the boys still looked a little confused with how her zoning out made her think of _that,_ of all things.

"And you're going to do this with a movie?" Odd questioned. "Don't tell me that the three of us will have to go through a romantic movie just for the two geniuses of the group." He tilted his head, still clearly confused on what was going on in the first place.

"Not even close." Yumi said. "I was thinking of doing a scary movie, which I know you guys are a fan of."

They both nodded, but Ulrich cuts off with;

"I thought Aelita hated scary movies…" At this point, Yumi thought to herself, they're just being thick-skulled.

"Well of course she does!" Odd says, catching on sooner than the brunette. "But when she's scared, she'll cling onto the person closest to her, which is going to be Jeremie…Am I right, or am I right?"

"Bingo." Yumi said, surprised that Odd figured this easy problem faster than Ulrich, but she kept talking about the plan. "We bought these new couches, this long couch and a slightly shorter couch-"

"Let me guess, we'll sit on the longer couch while the other lovebirds take the shorter couch." Ulrich finally caught on with the plan as well. Yumi nodded.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." she replied, expressing a sarcastic, but an impressed tone.

Odd looked at both Yumi and Ulrich. "All we need to do is set it up, do you have a scary movie we can watch? I have plenty…" He humorously rubbed his hands together in an evil manor.

"No, but I convinced my parents to get me a Netfilx account, if that's good enough. We could just find a movie there."

"I guess we have a plan then!" Odd said a little too loud as he was the last to notice that Jeremie and Aelita already walked out of the campus.

"So?" Jereime asks. "Are we going to watch a movie or not?" He and Aelita kept walking towards Yumi's house.

"Do you think that they heard us?" Ulrich whispers to Yumi.

"Not a chance." Yumi replies, walking with Jeremie and Aelita. She slowed her pace a bit to talk a little bit more with Odd and Ulrich. They were in the middle of the conversation, so Yumi wanted to cut it off a little bit. "So."

"…So." Odd said, Yumi just now noticing Ulrich's facial expression; embarrassed.

"What were you guys just talking about?" Yumi said, Ulrich just looking away from her.

"Oh, we were talking about nothing Yumi!" Odd said so innocently with one of the fakest smiles on the face of the Earth. He then looked at Ulrich. "Right Ulrich?"

"Right Ulrich?" Yumi copied, Ulrich looking past and seeing Yumi's house come into view.

"Look guys! We're almost there! Let's get this started!" He said successfully dodging the question, jogging up to talk to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Odd, you know I'm going to find out right?" Yumi said, daggers facing the boy in purple.

"Oh _sure_ you will, tell me when you do." He smirked and ran towards her house, taking her key from her pocket in the process.

' _Oh I will Odd…'_ Yumi thought as she was the last one to enter into the house.

"You're so slow!" Odd fake yawned as he said that, a chuckle from Aelita. "But hey, I saved a seat for you." He gestured to the left side of the longer couch Yumi was talking about, with Ulrich in the middle and Odd on the right side of the couch. Ulrich winked at her and tilted his head towards the other couch. Jeremie and Aelita were merely an inch away from one another, but it was surprising that the close contact between one another didn't faze them at all.

"Good job guys, step one complete." Yumi muttered as she went past them, the boys replying with a simple nod as she reached for the remote to turn on the TV, then hitting a button to go to Netflix.

"So, what type of movie should we watch…?" Yumi said to them, scrolling through the different options.

"We could watch a documentary." Jeremie suggested, a groan form Odd.

"No way. I don't want to." Odd folded his arms. "What about… a horror movie?"

"A-a horror movie?" Aelita said, looking at Jeremie directly. "But they're so scary…" she whispered, Ulrich suddenly having good ears for once and hearing what she said to Jeremie.

"That's the point Aelita!" Ulrich told her, smiling. "Don't worry, if we decide on a horror movie, it won't be too scary okay?"

She sighed slightly, holding on to Jeremie. "Oh…Okay." Jeremie blushed slightly.

"Yes! I haven't seen a horror movie in days!" Yumi exclaimed as she went through the 'Horror' category to find a movie that wouldn't be _too_ scary, but just enough jump scares to advance the plan.

"Odd, why don't you go adjust the blinds to make it darker?" Yumi suggested to him as he got up.

"I'll go with him; we can get the movie started already." Ulrich got up.

"Aelita, there's some popcorn over by the pantry. Heat some up!" Yumi said to her, Aelita smiling as she too got up, leaving only herself and Jeremie.

"You know that Aelita _hates_ scary movies with a burning passion right?" He said, concerned.

"She is…?" Yumi tried her very best to sound as confused as possible. "But I mean, everyone likes scary movies in a way."

"She doesn't…" Jeremie muttered under his breath.

"She might like it later." Yumi teased, smiling as if there were angels forcing her to say those words.

"What do you mean-?"

"Popcorn is ready to be served!" Aelita said candidly with a big bowl of it. "Should I add salt…?" Aelita looked back at the counter where the salt shaker was.

"I think you should. I like popcorn with a little bit of salt." Jeremie answered, almost feeling bad for wording the sentence that came out of his mouth like that as Aelita went back and put a little bit into the bowl, placing it on the abdomen.

The final curtain was then closed, and the windows seemed to seep out little bits of a bright, white light.

"So did you guys decide on a movie-?" Jeremie was cut off by the boy in purple.

"I want to see 'Hush'!" Odd exclaimed, his words chiming in rhythm. "I heard it was really good, and it just came out!"

"But wait a second…" Ulrich pondered. "I think it has gore in it…"

"Well, we could just cover our eyes or something-" Odd took a piece of popcorn and tossed it into his mouth. "Besides, I've heard that the movie only has one moment of gore and that's it."

"Then it's settled!" Yumi exclaimed as she clicked on the 'Hush' icon, the movie loading.

"Jeremie…" Aelita whispered to him, clinging on to him. Jeremie blushed a light pink.

"D-don't worry Aelita, everything will be alright…"

As the two girls were talking during the first couple of minutes of the movie, Yumi and Odd couldn't help but notice that Aelita, in fact, was _still_ holding on to Jeremie.

"Oh..? I didn't know that she wrote a book before!" Odd whispered to the geniuses.

"Yeah, I haven't seen a movie where the person had an actual life before." Yumi added sarcastically to his statement.

"Shh!" Ulrich interfered. "I'm actually enjoying this movie!"

"Same goes for me." Jeremie added and yet, still blushing from Aelita's touch.

And with the silence in effect, the movie continues in peace.

"Oh no…" Odd starts talking again.

"What is it now?" Yumi asked him, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Aelita! Cover your-"But, the scene played, Aelita shrieking and almost ripping Jeremie's shirt in fear.

"Jeremie!" She pled. Jeremie had to cover his eyes as well, but used one hand to cover hers as well.

"It's okay!" Jeremie told her, Aelita centimeters away from his face.

"Aww….!" The other three whispered in unison as they looked more at the newly made couple than the movie itself, which really did seem to be interesting...

That is, when there where parts that made Aelita jump and hold onto Jeremie.

Odd and Ulrich, however, used this movie to see how one of the characters would die.

"What if it's by some stairs-"

"Or maybe committing suicide-?"

"Well since it's a movie, we all know that-"

"Shh!" Yumi hissed, and once again, the movie played in peace.

"Jeremie…" Aelita whispered. "W-what if-"

"N-no what if's." Jeremie shyly looked at her, smiling. "It's just a movie, it's not real. How would they get all of this footage if it was real?" He could feel his cheeks burning.

"Yeah, you're right." Aelita replied, yet still very close to him. "But I don't want to watch this movie anymore…"

"You don't have to…" He looked at her. "The movie is almost ov-"

Yumi almost gave away that she was watching them.

Aelita's lips touched his.

"Guys…!" She tried so hard to whisper it, motioning to her right. Odd immediately took out his phone.

"Don't record it!" Ulrich hissed quietly. The geniuses were still at it. They weren't making out, but it still was a milestone for the group.

The three of them watched them kiss some more, long after the movie ended and after the credits were done as well.

"They're so cute…!" Yumi said, forgetting that the sounds from the TV stopped, meaning that Jeremie and Aelita heard her.

"Ahh!" They said in unison, beet red.

"So… what just happened there?" Ulrich teased.

"A-absolutely nothing!" Jeremie said quickly, glancing at the door, and then at his watch. "W-w-well it's getting late, so I should go back to the dorms-"

"Y-yeah me too!" Aelita said, getting up from the couch and walking to the front door. "S-see you tomorrow guys!"

"Cya!" Odd and Ulrich said while Yumi just smirked.

"That was fun guys." She said to the boys.

"Very."

 **(FIN)**

 **Hey, I'm actually early to update (That usually never happens okay?)**

 **I mean this is just about what happened to me a few months ago. Hopefully it taps into your hopeless romantic aspect of yourselves!**

 **Review? Favorite?**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
